Hair Grease
by Fenris13
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Harry and Draco from years 2-5, all starting with a comment about Draco's Hair grease that goes over...rather well. Harry/Draco


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own all of the books. Does that count? Didn't think so.

* * *

"Nice hair grease, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as Potter pushed past him in the hall.

It was first year all over again.

12-year-old Draco had so foolishly thought that maybe—just maybe—after the long summer, Potter might have gained a speck of maturity.

And, on top of the maturity because –dude, we're twelve, we don't have time for that kid stuff anymore—of age, surely facing…whatever he faced down there would increase his maturity level?

Apparently not.

Draco brought his usual 'I'm-better-than-you-cuz-I'm-a-Malfoy' smirk to his face.

"So you like it Potter? Didn't know you liked that sort of thing."

He wasn't expecting it when Potter blushed.

"N-No, No I don't. Hair grease isn't my thing." With that, Potter began walking toward his next class, Draco feeling triumphant if not a little confused. Potter stopped and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Although, Malfoy, I am most certain that you would look much better without that goop in your hair."

It was Draco's turn to blush.

*oOo*

The following year, Draco had decided to—reluctantly—listen to Potter's advice, and found girls hanging about him in abundance.

Even a few boys. Which wasn't a problem with him.

Especially when Potter saw him, he let his guard down for a moment, allowing a furious blush to overcome his features.

However, he immediately recovered with a smart remark, and rushed off to the men's room.

Draco smirked at this.

*oOo*

By the next year, Potter had accepted and gotten used to the fact that, yes, Draco had stopped using hair grease.

In fact, he embraced it.

"See, I knew without the grease you'd look sexy."

Draco looked at him with a terrified expression.

"Potter, please tell me you did not just say that."

Potter seemed to realize what he had said, and hastily, in a very Griffindoresque fashion, went to correct it.

"Um…whatever do you mean? Said what? That you look devilish?"

Griffindoresque indeed.

Draco's expression became even more horrified.

Potter looked desperate, looking around loudly for an exit.

"Uh…uh…nasty git! You look like a nasty greasy git!"

And with hat, he fled the room, leaving Draco with exasperated and conflicted feelings.

Professor Snape came over, and peered at their slimy florescent orange potion that was supposed to be a pleasing shad of indigo. He left without saying anything, a slight, pleased smirk on his face.

Draco had the sneaking suspicion he had been playing match-maker, pairing them together like that.

Oh dear.

*oOo*

Fourth year passed and fifth year came.

Harry—Potter. Potter had matured much more after witnessing death, making Draco laugh—a little morbidly—when he thought about how he had wanted this much progressing maturity back in second year.

And speaking of second year, when dueling was first introduced to them, they had many…'duels' nowadays.

Although these 'duels' involved almost no curses and shields, but many, many closets.

From across the Great Hall, Draco gave Potter a Meaningful Look.

Harry cleared his throat and announced to his friends he had forgotten something in the dorm, or had a book from the library he needed to pick up, or swing by a classroom to check something about the homework he easily could have gotten from Granger.

Whatever story he decided to spin that day.

All for the sake of intense snogging in a closet.

Fuck yeah.

Harry chuckled as he pulled Draco into said closet.

"And to think all this started because I commented on your hair grease." Draco shrugged.

"Well, you said it was nice. And besides, it got such a reaction from you when I stopped using it in third year. Heh, I still remember the look on your face! Have a nice time in the bathroom?"

"Ha, ha. Hilarious. And then there was fourth year, when I said you were sexy."

"Yes, and devilish and a nasty git. But I swear Professor Snape was matchmaking."

A horrified look crossed Harry's face.

"That's terrifying." He closed the door behind Draco, and ruffled his soft pal blonde, greaseless hair.

And the snogging commenced.

Song: Grease from the musical Grease

* * *

Hee hee. I like Draco/Harry. This is just a short songfic I came up with while coming up with Zutara fics. So I did Draco/Harry because that is my favorite Harry Potter ship/pairing that would never happen in the history o the universe—I actually like Ginny, just not in my gay fanfiction. Please Review! (Constructive Criticism is my most favorite thing, like, ever)


End file.
